frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Lucile
Lucile (露天雪 Lù Tiānxuě) was the main antagonist of the Frontier of Yu series. He was originally the leader of Infinite Trace. Appearance In his early years training at the Enpstoutem Military, Lucile had black hair and beautiful brown eyes. As the leader of Infinite Trace, his appearances have grown to be another noticeable feature. His hair had turned completely gray and white due to results of regret and hatred, along with bloody red eyes. He would also put on a mask in Frontier of Yu: World Justice. Personality When he was younger, Lucile was known for his kindness, which comes from his own understanding of the loneliness. He grew up as an orphan and did not wish to see others living in the same darkness as him. He was also very dedicated to working on anything he finds important. When Una died from illness, he spent days trying to find ways to revive her, but this ultimately caused him to shut out the world. This dedication soon turned to an obsession with trying to gain things he desired. His evil voice possessed him, making him selfish and thirsty for power. History Lucile was born as an orphan in the year A0056. Synopsis Companion Series He lends a helping hand to Fidel when he found the latter self-loathing. He meets up with two other childhood friends, finally deciding to enroll in the Enpstoutem Military together. He passes the tests with ease and gets number one. As the years passed on, Lucile becomes sworn brothers with Agni, Forst, and Suxin. In the year A0081, Chaniel assigns his students to fight the Four Gate Generals of the Omnity Organization, and Lucile was paired up with Suxin. The first battle with Lucai does not end well, but Lucile soon finds a way to defeat him. This victory earned Chaniel's praise and he was sent to meet the king of the Middle Land. Bernardes found Lucile promising and gave him the title 「Battle of Hope」. It was at this time that Jorus and Siltrian comes into the hall does Jorus find Lucile irritating. Lucile notices Jorus's animosity but does not say anything and leaves. A good day comes upon Lucile and his comrades, and Chaniel decides to let them have one free day to participate in the lantern festival. Due to the custom of wearing masks on the day of the festival, Lucile and Una engage in a poem battle without knowing each other's face. However, Una hears some ladies calling him by his title, which creates her first image of Lucile to be a playboy. Lucile would later hear from Forst that the Wise Highness disliked him, so he started paying attention to his own words if he were to confront the king's daughter. Unfortunately, he ends up confronting her by the riverside where he hears her play the flute. They come into direct contact but Una does not recognize him, and the two would continue to visit the riverside until Lucile tries to avoid her. Una becomes a bit disappointed with him deliberately avoiding her, but he later tries to clear all the misunderstandings only to realize that she may have feelings for him. This engulfs him in a difficult situation until Una finally finds out he was the 「Battle of Hope」 she despised. After a few days, Lucile writes her a letter and the two reconciles. The king continues to favor Lucile's abilities, as well as happy to arrange a marriage for them. After Claren dies while on the battlefield, and with the frequent use of the Luofu sword, Lucile begins to hear voices and feels controlled by the sword. He accidentally injures Agni, leading to the latter's disadvantage and unfortunate death by the hands of Yuhe, who faced an episode of trauma once again. However, when Una dies from illness, the evil voice transfers from the sword to his mind, and he begins to lose consciousness, almost suffocating Suxin to death. When everything was all over, the evil voice in Lucile's mind tells him to take revenge on two people: Siltrian and Rhea. Before he leaves Enpstoutem, Lucile receives black magic from Rhea, who explained to him that the core could grant any person's wish. He then establishes a group called Infinite Trace with Fidel, recruits Heraha from Wanhanlou, and forms cooperation with the Fragment Order. First Season Taking Rhea's suggestion, Lucile sets himself for travel in hopes of finding the core, but he did not know where to start. He always thought the core was only written in legendary books, so he soon began to uncover the understandings of the legends. He turns to the story of the World Quest and actually successfully activates it near Enpstoutem. He does make time to ask for the core's whereabouts, but his original plan was to complete the World Quest scroll directly by himself, but when he notices Mync's presence, he thinks of another plan. Lucile decides to give the scroll to Mync, assuming that the minister would entrust the quest to someone capable of completing it for him. Lucile instead sends out his underlings to keep track of the Acceptance Group's actions. While his task of completing the scroll was on another's hands, he focused on the cooperation with Fragment Order by trying to find the Dimensional Sky Terrace. He also insisted to have Infinite Trace complete the last quest on the World Quest scroll by having Xuion steal the scroll from the group, but the plan did not work out. He soon realizes that the scroll's answer was the Dimensional Sky Terrace, which was the exact same place he needed to find for Gulair. Although it made things easier, he still thought that time was wasted. Second Season After his loss from the first season, Lucile escaped without revealing his face to the group. However, this loss led him to realize his studies about the Dimensional Sky Terrace and the Shiyong Order, the key to the Dimensional Lair. He collected more underlings into Infinite Trace through Fidel and Heraha, and he hopes to have them find the Shiyong Order. He sent Breten as an undercover to the Serenity Group. However, before Breten meets the group, he finds the Shiyong Order left by a person and Eunice. Breten sends the information through his Fengxi strings to Lucile, but the leader told the undercover to reveal the Shiyong Order to the Serenity Group on purpose. Relationships Enpstoutem Military= ;Chaniel ;Agni ;Suxin ;Claren ;Yuhe ;Chalin ;Hyunus ;Edith ;Ruth |-| Omnity Organization= ;Yenben ;Four Gate Generals ;Forst ;Lorena ;Lenore ;Leona |-| Royal Palace= ;Bernardes ;Una ;Rhea ;Molen |-| Infinite Trace= ;Fidel ;Heraha ;Farleun ;Qinles ;Siege ;Breten |-| Others= ;Acceptance Group ;Serenity Group ;Gulair ;Siltrian ;Mudis ;Jorus ;Igryn Skills Primary Combo Scroll Candle's Light skills Enpstoutem Military skills Equipment Luofu (落赋剑 Luò Fù Jiàn): Xiedaoxie (邪刀血 Xié Dāo Xuè): Soul Destruction (灭魄飞雪 Miè Pò Fēi Xuě): Battles * Trivia * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Main characters (Companion Series) Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Infinite Trace members Category:Royal Palace members Category:Candle's Light members Category:Enpstoutem Military members Category:Enpstoutem generals Category:Black Magic Arts users Category:Affiliation leaders Category:Successors